elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Breezehome
Initial Cost: 5000 (Or Free) Total Base Cost: 6800 General Breezehome is a small home in Whiterun located next to Warmaiden's and Whiterun's Gate. It can be purchased from Proventus Avenicci after the Jarl allows the purchasing of property, or from Brill if the player has completed the Battle for Whiterun for the Stormcloaks. After buying the house, Proventus sells upgrades for the property. It can be upgraded with an Alchemy Lab. Upgrades For displaying purposes, this house has 2 Weapon Racks at first room 1 Shield + 2 Weapon Rack near your bed 1 Weapon Rack near the stairs at the 2nd floor 0 Display Plaques, Display Cases, Mannequins Unlike regular shelves, Bookshelves marked as usable can be used for book storage. There is also a guest bedroom upgrade to the house that is added after you are granted the title of Thane of Whiterun and Lydia becomes your housecarl. If you have been granted the title before purchasing the house, the upgrade will already be in place. This adds a wall to the side left side area at the top of the stairs. Inside the room will be the guest bed (assigned to Lydia), as well as some storage places and tables. Gallery ' Breezehome.PNG|Location of home. Breezehome.jpg|Just inside the front door of Breezehome Breezehome - entrance.jpg|Breezehome Breezehome00.jpg|Breezehome - alchemy lab Breezehome01.jpg|Breezehome - bedroom Breezehome02.jpg|Breezehome - upper floor Breezehome04.jpg|Breezehome - entrance ' Notes *If the Dragonborn's housecarl, Lydia, is still alive, she waits here and has her own bed. *Proventus Avenicci does not sell upgrades when he is on the porch, only in the dining room. *Because the location sits adjacent to Warmaiden's, a Forge, Smelter, Tanning Rack and Workbench are freely available and within close proximity (see Smithing). An Arcane Enchanter resides nearby, at Dragonsreach. *Siding with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War requires the Dragonborn to perform certain tasks, as well as purchase Breezehome, in order to re-conscript themselves as Thane of Whiterun. Bugs *(ALL) If you wait until Proventus Avenicci goes to the jarls quarters to sleep, you may get the house for free by purchasing it, then skipping what he has to say next, and placing all of your money in the dresser right next to him. *(Xbox/PS3) Sometimes the wall mount upstairs will not let you hang weapons. No known fix yet. *(Xbox/PC) The Steward will not give the option to sell you the upgrades if you have a guard/follower with you. Killing the steward then waiting a few days for a new one fixed it on the pc. Talking to the Steward when he is in the throne room can also be worth trying. Asking your follower to wait in an area(any area) then talking to the Steward will fix it. *(PC) After purchasing the home, any items put into the only chest in the unupgraded house will immediately disappear. Leaving Whiterun for a few days appears to fix this. *(PC/Xbox) After purchasing the Alchemy Lab for the house it can disappear without ability to buy it again. *(Xbox) Sometimes upon entering the house the upstairs walls are not there, but the doors are. Reloading a previous save will fix this. *(Xbox) Sometimes placing Mehrunes' Razor (Possibly all daggers) on any of the wall mounts, will cause it to glitch off the mount, and into the wall, making it impossible to get. *(Xbox) Some weapons placed on the weapon rack will appear on the floor in front of it when re-entering Breezehome.(Not tested with other homes, also not tested on PC or PS3.) *(ALL) If you acquired the house before the Stormcloak attack, after the attack sometimes the house will be locked again. Take care to not forget the key inside the house. *(PS3/Xbox) Items placed in the home such as on a table for decoration can dissapear randomly. *(PS3/?) Chests, Tables, Wall mounts and entire walls sometimes disappear, one way to fix this is leaving Breezehome and re-entering the building. Once you do however the items on these fixtures will reappear in a mess on the floor. *(XBox/PC) After placing an object in your home, not on a weapons rack ect., the object will fly out of its spot and on to the floor. This happens when you exit and then, reenter your house again later. This can be fixed by placing the object again. *(PS3/Xbox) Withdrawing all stored books on bookshelves makes the books stay in place and become unaccessable to the player and prevents the player from interacting with the containing shelf. (Withdrawn books are still given to player). *(Xbox/?) Sometimes the wall mount above the door will not prompt you to place anything on it. *(Xbox/?) The wall mount above the door will not let you place a '''Woodcutter's Axe '''and instead having it hover above the table to the right. *(Xbox/PS3/?) Occationally the Weapon's Rack will not prompt you to place anything on it. Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Category:Skyrim: ho Category:Skyrim: Houses